Flail manure spreaders generally are constructed of half round metal tanks of various lengths having a series of flail chains attached to a rotor and starters with short flingers pivotally secured at both ends of the rotor and positioned adjacent the end walls of the tank. Presently. starters and flingers do not reach the bottom of the tank thereby creating a buildup of manure at these end and bottom walls. This causes serious problems whether the manure is frozen or not because the rotor rotated by means of sprockets and chains is connected to the tractor power takeoff. Dead heading of the starters and flingers occurs causing damage to the spreader and tractor drive line. This happens when starter and flinger are too short, or too long, and not flexible so they can rotate the required 360.degree.. It was to overcome this deficiency that the present invention was conceived.